The Lament of Luigi
by Pharaoh-chan
Summary: It was no easy task, being the younger brother by a few mere minutes to someone who would grow up to be infamously known throughout the world as a hero. Luigi was heroic at times, but he wasn't cut from the same cloth. Even now, when all he'd wanted was to change things, to be a better person, he couldn't even do that right.
1. Just Luck

Luigi had not planned on this. There were many things that Luigi didn't plan on, and this was most definitely one of the biggest misfortunes to have happened yet. There had been a few other times; getting locked in an abandoned mansion, being held over a pool of lava, rejection unless he was alongside Mario, all of these things and more were things he did not plan on happening, and yet they did, just as they were now.

Only to make matters worse, he had been dropped into the bowel bunkers of the airship armada itself, stowed away levels upon levels under the deck, having no clue where else to go, but up.

It had all started with, of course, a small get together at Princess Peach's castle. There was cake, and he loved cake, so it seemed like a pretty good idea, right? Wrong. Completely wrong. Princess Peach was forever cursed to remain in sight of the Koopa King himself, Bowser, and whenever the cake was brought out, it was almost like a summoning of him. There he'd be, before Luigi had the chance to taste the warm, delicious chocolate calling out to him. And there was Mario, hopping off to do very heroic things like jumping, running, throwing koopa shells, the usual drill. And there was Luigi. In the rubble. Cake-less.

It was no easy task, being the younger brother by a few mere minutes to someone who would grow up to be infamously known throughout the world as a hero. Luigi was heroic at times, but he wasn't cut from the same cloth. Mario was a man of few words. Luigi babbled and stammered. Mario could run fast. Luigi couldn't keep up. Mario wasn't a coward. Luigi was.

And all of this had served in Mario's favor, while Luigi was barely remembered as 'that green guy'.

Even now, when all he'd wanted was to change things, to be a better person, he couldn't even do _that _right. He was terrified, now more than ever. Mario wouldn't come for him, he'd go save the Princess before he'd ever save him. And even still, Luigi hoped Mario would come anyway, because darn it, he went through a house filled with ghosts for his brother! Surely Mario would return the favor…if he knew where he was, that is. Another obstacle Luigi hadn't planned on.

He could hear his teeth chattering in the cold, musky air down below as he crept through the cellar, various barrels and other unpinned items gently rocking with the sway of the airship. He could hear the clattering of chains, but otherwise did not hear a sound from henchman or otherwise. That was good at least. Right?

Wrong.

Just as Princess Peach's cakes summoned Bowser, Luigi's hopefulness summoned trouble.

And he was about to get _**eight**_ times the trouble.


	2. The Start of Something Sinister

Far above the airship's bunker stood the proudest and most feared of all koopas- the King himself, Bowser. Upon kidnapping Princess Peach, of course he expected a rebuttal from the mushroom muncher himself, Mario, but was determined this time not to be made a fool out of.

"Kammy, I am NOT gonna be made a fool out of!" A trail of flames left the Koopa King's sharp mouth as he paced the deck.

"Your Awfulness please don't worry, there's nothing to fear-" The magikoopa witch replied, sitting atop her tiny broom.

"Except that the plumber is almost here!" Cried an approaching paratroopa, flailing his arms.

"_**WHAT?**_!" Bowser roared, incredulous that Mario was managing so quickly. They'd have to kick it into high gear at this rate. "Hag-face, get over here! You need to create a distraction, fast!"

"Me, Your Wretchedness? But..but what shall I do?" She squinted through her thick glasses at him.

"Anything! Just get down there and send that plumber packing! I don't know how he tailed us so fast, but I'm not gonna let him mess up my plans!" It'd be one thing to just land his giant airship on top of the menacing mustache wearer, but Bowser had concocted a delectable idea this time around. There was no way he wasn't going to get through at least five phases of it. That was when the fun would begin!

"I got it, use a warp block! An' better yet, send 'em to Bean Bean Kingdom! Put him in ol' Peas-for-brains place, GWA HA HA!" Bowser slapped his knee, turning to root through a massive trunk, filled with rare items, most of which were dangerous and troublesome.

He chucked the two small blocks to Kammy, who juggled them for a moment before poofing them into storage, struggling to mount her broom again. "You want me to use this to replace Prince Peasley with Mario, and vice versa? Ah, very good Your Nastiness, this will provide a good detour, and it'll also cause quite a bit of trouble for the Bean Bean Queen!"

"Of course it's a good idea, who do you think just thought of it?! Anyway, get goin' and don't disappoint me. Like SOME people do!" Bowser glared over at the paratroopa, who merely cowered. Try as they might, koopas just didn't seem fairly competent when up against Mario.

"Yes Your Gruesomeness, right away!" With a salute, the magikoopa was out in a cloud of smoke.

"YOU!" Bowser pointed a claw to a nearby goomba, who quickly scurried over, nearly tripping.

"Y-yes sire?"

"Get my kids on the line. Now."

* * *

In a dark, large castle, one whose size rivaled that of the Koopa King's, his eldest son looked over the clouds- so to speak since it was so high that it seemed to travel up to the heavens themselves. A lone, bulky figure sat at the far end of a room in one of the tallest towers, playing the foreboding sounds that any servant or rival felt threatened to go towards, but here the timid maid went. She knocked at the large chamber doors, the eerie deep baritone of music ceasing, and a simple beckon in.

The maid shuffled in, terrified of the master she served. He was as feared as Bowser, but for entirely different reasons.

As she made the long trip down the aisle towards the large, menacing looking pipe organ, and its owner, a tuft of dark hair peeking out over a high ornate collar. She finally stood near him, shaking in her boots as she awaited his permission to speak. He'd been writing something down on parchment- new songs no doubt, as was his passionate hobby. When he finally nodded, an impatient grunt following it, she quickly formed her words.

"P-prince Ludwig? Your father is calling for you."

"_I assumed as much, since you know better zen to disturb me during ze day."_

"I-I apologize, Prince." She ducked her head, offering him the device that his father was on the other end of.

Ludwig picked it up, continuing to write down his composition. "Good day, Father."

"It's not a good day at all! I'm up to my neck in incompetent soldiers and pasta munching pipe plungers! Where are you?!"

"Vere do you zink I am, Father? I'm right vere you appointed my territory, remember?"

"You know what I damn well mean! I need you and your rotten siblings one more time- help your old man out, come on!"

"Hm, zat's funny." Ludwig continued, obviously disinterested. "I recall a time ven you said to 'butt out' of your business. Is Junior not vith you?"

"Are you always gonna hold that over me?! So I took him out on world conquering trips a few times and left you guys outta the loop- well I'm lettin' ya in now, ain't I?!"

"If zis is you trying to make up for lost time, you needn't bother, Father. I am an adult now, after all." Ludwig chuckled. "It's a bit late, don't you zink…?"

"Damn it, don't you want any part of this?! This plan's gonna work, I'll bet my life on it!"

"Oh Father, we both know how many times you've bet your life on something…only to have Kamek bring you back from ze dead. I am bored by Princesses, and kidnappings, zey do not hold my interests and visk them away into something magnificently inspiring! It is not something I vant to be a part of any longer."

"Aw Luddy, come on! You're not THAT old, you've still got some meanness in ya! Remember? Koopalings jus' love bein' mean! I taught ya that!"

"_Father_…"

"Just one more, and I promise I'll drop it. You know you wanna blast that plumber's eardrums out with that music of yours, watch him squirm on the floor like a wiggler! GWA HA HA!"

"The thought is tempting…" But not the memories of the beatings that came with it. Though…he was older now. Stronger. Larger. More in tune with his capabilities and powers. It was true, he'd only just turned twenty-one a few months ago. He was still young enough to have a fight left in him. The only question was…did he?

"I'm in…vith ze exception zat..Ignatius is villing to join as vell." He smirked. Iggy was worth the crazed antics for his ideas and inventions alone. Besides, he'd need another brain in this.

"Iggy? Fine, he'll be in, I guess. Happy now?"

"I am pleased vith the turnout, yes. I vill arrange a fleet. Just let me know your coordinates." After a few moments, Ludwig sighed, "Bring ze phone to someone who can tell me your current location." A few grumbles and barked orders, and a koopa finally came to the phone to explain where they were, to which Ludwig hastily scribbled down.

"Fine, I vill be zere as soon as possible." Without a goodbye, Ludwig handed off the device to the maid, shooing her off with the orders necessary.

It would be interesting to face the plumber again. He'd be lying if he said he didn't get a rush at all from using his music in combat, especially against someone who seemed like an unstoppable force.

For the moment, anyway.

* * *

Luigi had been hiding behind barrels, a few dry bones having been down to gather supplies. For what, Luigi wasn't sure, but it was assuredly bad. He crept to the staircase, shuddering as a chill from above gushed down, blowing the chains and causing a ruckus. He hesitated a few more moments before reaching the top of the stairs, looking around. A narrow maze of hallways, but large enough for koopas and various other creatures to fit down. He'd have to be fast, being seen here would not prove to be good.

He scurried down the hall, creeping around the various doorways, pausing only to hear the snippets of conversation, and if they were relevant to the Princess or his brother in any way.

"So…the boss is gonna play 'keep away' with the Princess?"

"That's what I heard. He's gonna stow her on various ships, so Mario can't find her. We gotta be fast though, so we can trap him."

"You think this will work? I mean…didn't he already try something like this a dozen times before?"

"Do you want to get burned to a crisp?"

"No?"

"Then keep your mouth shut and do what he says!"

Ah, so that was his plan? A bit uninspired. Ah well, Mario was smart, he'd be able to save her. Still, maybe she was on this ship! Maybe there was a chance he could actually prove to be useful. Maybe he could look around just a little bit. He'd have to find a way off soon though…was there a chance they'd be landing?

He snuck passed the pair of burly looking guards, using the strewn about cargo as cover. Not a too organized bunch, were they? He came to another staircase, wondering just how many levels he'd have to climb, and what he'd do once he reached the top, anyway.


End file.
